


Welcome to Misty Town

by Duedicoppe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Delirium, Gen, Italy, Spin-Off
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una ridente città di pianura dove il sole splende, o perlomeno si confida che splenda al di sopra dello strato di nebbia, il vento è così pigro che invece di faticare per girare attorno a cose e persone ci passa direttamente attraverso, e non succede mai niente. </p><p>Benvenuti a Misty Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Misty Town

Una ridente città di pianura dove il sole splende, o perlomeno si confida che splenda al di sopra dello strato di nebbia, il vento è così pigro che invece di faticare per girare attorno a cose e persone ci passa direttamente attraverso, e non succede mai niente. 

Benvenuti a Misty Town.

 

Promemoria dagli Uffici Comunali:   
Dal momento che in città non succede mai niente, dopo i mesi della Musica Ovunque, la nove giorni della Musica Vagante, e la grande serata della Caccia Alla Cena Stradale, è terminata la nove giorni della Incombenti Palloni Gonfiati. Nel corso dei voli, l'equipaggio di una delle mongolfiere ha compiuto un atterraggio d'emergenza* nel giardino di una casa di Grillbridge. Sono stati accolti con anguria sotto ghiaccio, tè bollente corretto al rum e un vassoio di biscotti fatti in casa.   
*O perlomeno, l'equipaggio ha sostenuto che si trattasse di un atterraggio d'emergenza. La loro affermazione sembra però quantomeno dubbia, tenuto conto del fatto che erano stati visti informarsi su quali fossero le famiglie più ospitali della zona.  
Negli ultimi giorni, è altresì terminata la tre giorni del Ciiiibo! Ciiiibo Europeeeeeo Assortiiiiiito! I più attenti di voi avranno notato la presenza di stand tailandesi, argentini e brasiliani. Gli Uffici Comunali attribuiscono il fenomeno ad un tunnel spaziotemporale ad apertura casuale. Considerato il gradimento della cittadinanza e dei turisti per asado e churrasco, gli Uffici Comunali hanno ingaggiato un team di astrofisici incaricati di stabilire quali condizioni casuali abbiano nello specifico provocato l'apertura del tunnel, in modo da tentare di riprodurle fra un anno.

Stiamo riponendo davvero molte speranze nel team. Il churrasco era favoloso e io ho davvero, davvero, davvero bisogno di incappare in un nerd abbastanza evoluto da sapere dove stanno i suoi calzini, e con un debole per le milf che sanno cucinare. 

È stata segnalata nel centro storico una invasione cappelli neri lucidi, bastoncini neri con la punta bianca e abiti da sposa deambulanti. Mantenete la calma e passeranno oltre senza aggredirvi. Cercate di non attirarne l'attenzione: non urlate, non correte in tondo strappandovi i capelli, non arrampicatevi sulla torre dell'orologio. NON LASCIATEVI PRENDERE DAL PANICO.  
Si ricorda alla popolazione che è aperta la stagione dei giri turistici in barca nel Fossato del Castello. Non dimenticate di indossare il giubbotto di salvataggio, mettere il guinzaglio ai bambini sotto i tre anni, e portare con voi le pillole per il mal di mare. Gli Uffici Comunali consigliano di munirsi di una ciambella di salvataggio e di una fresca di forno da offrire a Foggy e alla sua numerosa prole, onde evitare che affondino la barca a forza di codate. NON gettate cicche di sigaretta a Foggy. Per questa settimana ne ha già mangiate abbastanza, fa sapere il Veterinario Capo. 

Ultime novità dal Centro Meteorologico:  
L'autunno è finalmente arrivato. Le foglie cadono. Anche interi rami. I roseti stanno sbocciando.  
Non sono state avvistate meteore.

E ora, le notizie.

È stato definitivamente stabilito che all' Oktober Fest verranno serviti cibo vegetariano e vino. Si attendono comunicati stampa relativi alla presenza di ouzo alla Sagra Della Birra. 

I vescovi dicono no allo yoga. Per ora non si sono pronunciati riguardo allo yogurt. 

Un guidatore di automobile in stato di inebriazione alcoolica ha travolto il cancello d'ingresso della Certosa. Qui in redazione ci rendiamo conto che esistono effettivamente gli attacchi di cupio dissolvi, ma come fretta di farsi seppellire pare comunque quantomeno eccessiva.   
Halloween si avvicina. Forse il misterioso guidatore sa qualcosa che noi non sappiamo? 

Tutti gli alberi sono cresciuti di una frazione di millimetro. Tutti quelli che non sono morti, perlomeno.

Una molto rispettabile cittadina è stata convocata dal Consiglio Direttivo di una delle associazioni civiche; il Consiglio Direttivo le ha fatto sapere che l'associazione sarà in grado di procurarsi uno ed un solo biglietto d'ingresso per l'esposizione del Quadro Che Tutti Staremmo Aspettando Di Vedere Se Non Fosse Così DANNATAMENTE Difficile Procurarsi Un Biglietto, e che quindi si prepari psicologicamente ed economicamente a pagare detto biglietto d'ingresso, in quanto il Consiglio Direttivo ha democraticamente deciso che a vedere il QCTSADVSNFCDDPUB deve andarci lei. 

Ultime novità dal Centro Meteorologico:  
Le temperature sono scese di dieci gradi nel giro di una notte. Di conseguenza, le temperature sono esattamente nella media stagionale.  
Non sono state avvistate meteore.

Qualcuno ha visto gli astrofisici? La loro padrona di casa non li vede da un po' e sta cominciando a preoccuparsi. Hanno lasciato metà pizza sul tavolo di cucina. Va messa in frigo per cena, o intendono mangiarsela a merenda? Se vedete gli astrofisici, chiedetegli di far sapere cosa preferiscono che si faccia della pizza. Se li vedete sparire in un wormhole annotate il luogo esatto, cercheremo di far pervenire la pizza. Se avvistate delle tartarughe bipedi giganti con mascherine da carnevale, evitate con la massima cura di pronunciare la parola "pizza".

Ultime novità dal Centro Meteorologico:  
La Compagnia Bananiera rifiuta ogni responsabilità per la pioggia che cade ininterrottamente ormai da 52 ore.   
Non sono state avvistate meteore.

Avviso di pubblica utilità: La Società Zoologica sta raccogliendo dati sugli avvistamenti della locale colonia di pipistrelli invisibili. Se trovate tracce di pipistrelli invisibili, avvertite la sede della Società Zoologica. 

Nei giorni scorsi la città è stata invasa da una quantità esorbitante di giornalisti. Decine. Centinaia. Forse un paio di milioni. 

In redazione non riusciamo assolutamente a capire cosa ci facessero qui. Non potevano essere qui per turismo. Piove. Non potevano essere qui per lavoro. Lo sanno tutti che qui non succede mai niente. 

Traffico: coda ordinata di sommergibili nella zona sud. Possibile ingorgo di zattere in centro.


End file.
